


Sharing Grace

by hoechlinitis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wings, basically just wings okay, its all about his wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-26
Updated: 2013-06-26
Packaged: 2017-12-16 06:56:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoechlinitis/pseuds/hoechlinitis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt from the lovely Destielismylove </p>
<p> Cas shows his wings and Dean can’t stop touching them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing Grace

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second Destiel piece of writing so i'm not like a professional here, just bare with me. I promise it's not terrible. Like read it if you want but....okay please read it. I tried really hard.

The motel is cramped and frankly as much as a disappointment as he expected. Dean pushes the door closed with the heel of his boot, his hands filled with beer and some devastatingly unhealthy foods for the night ahead. They had this dead end case to get information on; he wasn't sure what it entailed just yet but they'd found a pattern of deaths that included strangulation and some strange carvings. It'd been hell to get in on every crime scene and even after searching more thoroughly than they ever had to before, nothing was out of place. So they helplessly retired to the motel just outside of the town involving the last death. 

Sam instantly pulled a bitch face in his direction at the sight of the offerings in his hand, obnoxiously scrolling on his laptop. If he scrolled any harder he'd break the damn thing.  
“You and your healthy food crap” Dean muttered, arranging the table with his high calorie supplies and shrugging lazily out of his jacket.  
“You and -” Sam was cut short as Dean launched a bottle in his direction, knowing his brother would catch it effortlessly. They'd spent so much time together over the years that Sam expected it from Dean. Something was always coming in his direction. He held his hand out in anticipation, eager for the bitter liquid himself. The only thing either one of the boys wasn't expecting was Cas to appear, standing stock still face to face with the oncoming bottle. In the second it would take to smash against his face, he was gone again, along with the flying beer. Sam threw Dean another bitch face, more of a 'well done, idiot' scowl this time. Dean didn't have enough time to reply with a sarcastic comment before the sound of the air moving around them caused his body to whirl. 

“Hello, Dean” Castiel was perched on one of the wooden seats beside the devastatingly worn, matching wooden table. He held the beer in his hand, his interest spotlighting Dean entirely, dismissing the bear without regret. It always made Dean feel slightly pressured, under the stare of those damn blue eyes. He would mumble and shuffle around, but Cas always managed to press him with his gaze. Make the hairs on his neck rise with interest, his fingers curl with frustration. What kind of frustration; well he didn't know exactly, it was just there every time Cas pinned him down with those eyes.

“Cas.” Dean greeted, his gruff tone sporting the sound of his surpirse. Sam tilted his head at his brother, before smiling tentatively towards the angel across the room.  
“What's up, Cas?” Sam called. Castiel turned his faced towards Sam momentarily.  
“I wanted to discuss the case that you are investigating.” He replied calmly.  
“You have some information? We need all the help we can get!” Dean told him, the annoyance he'd felt building from the lack of leads rolling off him. Castiel stared back a Dean for a few long seconds before shaking his head.  
“Not entirely. I do know of something that would kill others in such a manner parallel to your case” Castiel then chose to take the room in around him. The two beds pushed against the far wall, Sam lounged across one, laptop steady on his stretched legs. The small door leading to an even smaller bathroom holding a ratty sink and something that only half resembled an actual shower. The mangy kitchen corner set up. From the look that crossed his face for a split second, the room obviously did not appease him. 

“Are you just gonna' sit there, or are you gonna' actually tell us?” Dean blurted, standing a mere few metres from the angel looking back at him blankly.  
“Its a form of Demon.”  
“What kind of Demon?” Sam flopped his head sideways in confusion. An action that reminded Dean strongly of Cas himself.  
“I wasn't aware there were different 'forms of demons'” Dean supported himself with the use of our quotes, his eyebrows expressing his new found feelings towards this revelation. “Its still a full fledged demon. Just one that kills in certain ways. For... certain reasons” Cas dropped his stare, admiring the wooden floor beneath his booted feet.  
“Oh great. Perfect” Dean mumbled, a hand scrubbing at his face.

\- 

“So they kill in packs. You missed that vital piece out, O' Wise One” Dean grunted, shuffling forward on the cement beneath him. They'd found where the demons were accumulating, no thanks to Cas. He'd been off doing some 'research' of his own while Dean and Sam wondered around in the middle of nowhere. It was sheer luck that they found the old factory out amongst the overgrown fields. Nothing screamed 'supernatural creatures inside' more then a creepy abandoned building in middle of a forest. 

Sam had jumped the wire fence first, announcing his plan to go in through the back and meet Dean somewhere between the flurry of demons. A stupid plan, but either way they had no other option, so Dean nodded reluctantly and took to his route, heading towards what looked like the front opening. The second the words left his mouth, Cas was at his elbow, staring at Dean intently. Some might say he wore a hurt expression but Dean thought of it as more an expression of fondness. He was sarcastic and blunt. Everyone who ever held a conversation with him knew that.

“I did not misplace that key fact, I had no idea either” Castiel informed him curtly. Dean raised his eyebrows at the man beside him. Green eyes meeting blue.  
“Fancy smiting some demon ass?”  
“I'll help as much as sees fit” Cas nodded. 

It was a tough fight for sure. Sam killed plenty before losing his special blade in his fourth or fifth meeting with another demon. Dean arrived just in time, Spinning onto the scene and head butting the demon. Sam looked shaken but still brimming with adrenaline. All the adrenaline in the world couldn't have stopped the demon grabbing him from behind and holding him down. He kicked and punched, only hitting his attacker a few times here and there. Dean was on his feet, lunging forward to help free Sam as he saw his brothers eyes widen. His gut curled and knotted as he looked on with growing fear. His fingers brushed the fabric of Sam's torn jacket sleeve. Everything moved fast, nothing slow motion like in the films. Pain erupted through Deans chest, his head tilting down slowly to catch the cause of the unwelcome injury. He knew it was bad from the pain alone, but when his eyes caught the tip of a blade poking through the middle of his thorax, his main thought was 'oh shit'. The moment he understand the extent of his wound, his mind almost collapsed in on itself. How the hell could he survive being stabbed straight through the back. Sure he'd been stabbed before plenty, but nothing like this. The metal had never actually gone all the way through his body. 

The room whirled as he toppled to the ground in a heap, a gargled moan erupting from his throat as he felt himself heave forward, blood dripping from his mouth.  
“Sam,” He chocked, hoping his brother wouldn't suffer the same fate as him. After everything, after saving the world so many times over, stopping the freaking apocalypse, saving so many lives, this was such a shitty way to go out. Dean felt himself slipping, noises swirling in his ears, his eyes blurring every other second. A tense minute had passed and Dean found himself sending out a small prayer for the safety of his brother. Sam couldn't die like this. Sam deserved so much better. 

Dean leaned heavily towards the floor, light casting strange shapes around him. He could briefly hear the sound of a struggle around him. The calls of his name. The words were tangling together and his breathing was slow. It hurt. It hurt so much to breathe. After a span of time that felt like forever, Dean finally let go. He knew somehow that Sam was okay. He could feel the heat of a hand against his cheek. Gentle and loving. Therefore he knew Sam was saved. He finally let go, the light at the sides of his vision pouring through. It was almost blissful, minus the agony stretching through his torso.

-

He was not dead. Thank the gods – or make that the angels. Dean sat up stiffly, feeling for any sign of injuries. None stung as he moved so I decided he was clear enough. The sheets were loose around him as he moved, his clothes fresh and clean. He hoped that was thanks to Sam. Although Cas had remade him after Hell. But he stil felt slightly outraged at the though of Cas seeing him anywhere near naked. If he wanted to get naked in front of an angel that should damn well be his own choice. The curtains were drawn and the room was silent around him. He took in the dull light that hid behind the thin material of the curtains, and the absence of engines along the road running just outside the window. He shouldn't of been out too long then. A night. A few days. Don't say a week!

“You're awake” A deep voice called softly. Dean snapped his head towards the bed beside him, his eyes widening. Castiel sat neatly, his hands resting in his lap as large black shapes sprung from his back. Dean eyes him curiously, but Castiel's face showed no sign of knowing what Dean was looking at. He continued to stare a Dean, his eyes soft and warm. “How are you feeling?” At the same moment Dean was preparing himself up to reply, eyes still trailing behind Cas, the door swung open and Sam rushed in, almost tripping over when he noticed Dean sitting up. 

“Dean, you're up! How do you feel?” Sam was dropping bags onto the table, looking towards Dean attentively.  
“Erm, yeah, good” Dean cleared his throat, eyes roaming towards Cas multiple times. How was he seeing this? Sam nodded, taking in his expression for a second before raising his eyebrows.  
“What's up? You look...flustered?” Sam set a smirk in place as he eyed Cas. “Is this because you noticed we changed your clothes?” Dean wanted to punch Sam for a second. Glancing down at his fresh clothes again. 

“Shut up, you ass.” He dismissed Sam easily, his eyes shimmying over Cas again and again.  
“You're the one eyeing up an angel of the lord” Sam shot back, making his way towards the bathroom.  
“Hold on a sec” Dean motioned with his hand towards Sam, “How am I seeing this?” He asked, as if Sam had all the answers.  
“Are you having hallucinations?” Castiel asked quickly, concerned.  
“I think I must be” He replied with a sigh. “Cas...do you have? Like, y'know...” Dean trailed off, his fists kneading the comforter repeatedly.  
“Do I have what, Dean?” He did the thing. The tilting head thing. Where he looked like a confused puppy. It drove Dean insane, it really did. With a shake of his head, he coughed slightly before murmuring into the sheets. The silence was awkward and Sam looked repeatedly from Dean to Cas with a comical expression.

“Did you just say 'Wings'?” Sam sounded dumbfounded. Like he couldn't actually believe what an idiot his big brother turned out to be. Cas only nodded to himself, obviously deep in thought as he raised his eyebrows before frowning again.  
“I think it's from the healing I preformed” Cas look Sam dead in the face, no trace of amusement in his eyes. 

“Healing, what healing?” Dean asked, shock hitting him. How had he not noticed that hello, he'd just recovered from being almost split in half with an some sort of extended dagger. No human healed so quickly. No human usually got up and walked away from something like that. And Dean had just dismissed any injury he had because what the absolute hell he could see Cas' wings. No one could see any angels wings. This wasn't right. But it didn't feel wrong. It didn't feel unnatural to watch the way the sleek black feathers pulled together as Cas tilted forwards, towards Dean. 

“When you were hurt,-”  
“You almost died” Sam interjected, always the dramatic one. Cas waited a beat before continuing,  
“When you got severely hurt, the only thing I could do to save you was to use my grace. To a larger extent then I usually would. I think due to the amount of grace I used on you, mine was not replenished. And due to our new connection, you are able to see more of my real form.” Castiel didn't look so calm as he usually did. He looked almost embarrassed. Dean stuttered for a second while Sam looked so lost and almost ready to cry. 

“You're saying you don't have enough grace left to hold back your true form? Shouldn't your skin be stretching into holes and stuff?” Sam asked quietly, his eyes flicking from Cas to Dean, to behind Cas' back where he saw nothing but the surroundings of the room, and back to Dean again.  
“This is not quite the case. This situation is different. It's not only my lack of grace, its the grace Dean now holds within himself” Castiel's expression notched up a level, turning to almost uncomfortable as he began to fidget on the mattress below him.  
“They're beautiful” Dean blurted, his cheeks growing red as he heard what he just said. Castiel held back a smile, before pointedly averting his eyes, trying to look anywhere but Dean. Sam quickly left the room, mumbling about needing to get some more beer. Dean couldn't hear him over the sheer embarrassment he was feeling.

“It's quite rare, in any case, for a human to see an angels wings” Cas tilted his head towards Dean, his eyes finally raising back too lock on Deans rounded ones. Dean looked back in awe.  
“I didn't know what I expected, but I don't think it was this” Dean told him softly, untangling himself from the sheets before scooting over. He sat face to face with Cas, eyes skittering behind Cas' shoulders and back to his cascading blue eyes again. “Would you mind if I...?” Dean trailed off, this time gesturing towards Castiel's shoulder. Cas regarded him for a few seconds, contemplating the idea of someone – Dean of all people- touching them. With a short nod, he sat completely still, eyes addressing Dean fondly. This profound bond was really living up to its name, Dean thought happily as he sifted from his bad to beside Cas. He reached out slowly, fingers stretched wide. He didn’t know what he was expecting them to feel like. Soft. Feathery. As his fingers brushed the base of Cas' right wing, where it sprouted from his shoulder blade, Castiel let a shiver run down his spine. This was something new, not only for Dean. Something like this was deeply personal on many levels. 

They felt like silk to dean. They weren't really like feathers at all. There were no rough ends where they attached to the spine like structure, that held the shape of the wing itself. Dean let his breath fall away, the wings moving slowly, curling towards Cas' shoulders and then spiralling outwards. They were so huge Dean felt almost claustrophobic being in the same room as them. After all the research he and his brother had ever done, they'd never really come across much information about angels and their true forms. All those statues and old stories seemed a little obscene after meeting Cas and the others. He didn't even have a picture in his mind of what they were supposed to look like, but he knew that it wasn't like this. Black as midnight, satiny and sensual. Dean could almost feel his eyes snapping pictures, slotting them into his memory safely. If there was something he never wanted to forget, against all those things he did want to forget, it was Cas and Cas' wings.

As they stretched out, Dean let the silence around them help him reel in his thoughts. This is incredible! Was the main one. Catching the look in Cas' eyes, he almost drew his hand away. Maybe this was too much, maybe this was crossing a some sort of line between them. But he didn't care, not now, as he lost himself to the feel of them beneath his fingers, so much so that he hadn't noticed the way Cas had enveloped them both. A sleek black shield that blocked the view of the grungy motel room. Cas was facing Dean now, as Dean ran his fingers through the ruffles, dipping them through the flow of something he found so magical. His eyes must have conveyed his wonder, his entire face too no doubt.  
“How is this happening?” He asked, his voice thick with astonishment.  
“I'm not certain” Castiel replied, mimicking his tone.  
“They're so...” Dean could not conjure the words to describe what he was seeing, feeling. It was like out of the entire language he knew, no words fitted this moment. He knew how it looked to an outsider. Demented. Two grown men staring at each other, one stroking mid air. But behind his eyes Dean was losing himself. 

A moan slipped from Castiel's lips as Dean slid his hand from the base of one wing all the way to the tip. Lean, strong, mesmerising. Everything. His eyebrows shot up at the sound escaping Cas. He moved forward a little, trapping Cas in something akin to a hug, his palms roaming the insides of the angels wings.  
“Dean, Please...It's a little...”  
“Intense?” Dean finished, bringing Castiel closer. From his previous encounters, Dean knew how to manoeuvre around the bedroom. It was like second nature to him. He was a professional, if you please. Shifting their two bodies effortlessly, he had Cas pinned to the bed, his stomach erupting in very manly butterflies. With his knees either side of Cas' hips, he realised something slightly embarrassing may be going on in his pants, but he chose not to worry, because is wasn't like Cas was any different. Although, he thought hard for a second, maybe Cas didn't really understand the ins and outs of a situation like this? After all, he had watched porn in the same room as him and Sam, now that had been awkward.

With the muttering of his name, Dean was spurred on more than usual. He's never thought to take things any further then where they stood between Cas and him. It wasn't something he deliberated over. Not while Sam was in the room anyway. His brother could read him like no one else, and when thinking of Cas, that did nothing but worry him. He'd been caught out way to many times in the past. Dean never really questioned his sexuality, he was more of a 'just go with it' guy. If something got him going he wasn't going to say no. And with Cas writhing underneath his hands, there was no way he was letting this one go.


End file.
